


There Ain't Nothing I Wouldn't Do for You

by wclfwoman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wclfwoman/pseuds/wclfwoman
Summary: prompt idea: erejean, band au, rated MHe had been more drunk than Jean; that was the only excuse Jean could think of for why when Eren’s laughter had died down. He’d stepped forward into Jean’s space, smelling of whiskey and cigarette smoke and laundry detergent, and had pressed his lips so fucking tenderly to Jean’s temple, just brushing where the swelling of his eye began.





	There Ain't Nothing I Wouldn't Do for You

Jean tried to look away from the sweat that dripped from Eren’s fringe, down the bridge of his freckled and sunkissed nose, along the column of his throat. Jean’s fingers clenched the microphone, knuckles turning white, and he wished every word he was singing wasn’t about Eren. 

Eren’s hair was tied back from his face in a half pony with longer strands sticking to his heat dampened neck. Jean wanted to run his fingers through, pull until Eren’s head was tipped back and he could lick along his jawline. 

His voice dropped as his need grew— he could see Ymir and Sasha smirking at each other in his peripheral. His gaze left Eren. He glared at the wall before him. Eren hadn’t seen a thing. Too swept into the music as he drummed, knuckles bruised and scabbed from a fight that Jean had started with some motorist and Eren had ended. 

Jean— barely able to breathe— closed his eyes. He could remember the feeling of Eren’s calloused fingertips running along the bruised skin of his eye; Jean had hissed, sneered at the other boy. Eren had just laughed, loud and unbothered. 

He had been more drunk than Jean; that was the only excuse Jean could think of for why when Eren’s laughter had died down. He’d stepped forward into Jean’s space, smelling of whiskey and cigarette smoke and laundry detergent, and had pressed his lips so  _ fucking tenderly _ to Jean’s temple, just brushing where the swelling of his eye began. 

All he heard was Eren’s beat behind him, effortlessly matching his singing; his voice had gone scratchy. It always did when his want for Eren grew too much inside of him— to the point where he lost all control. It’d been a long, lonely time for Jean. 

It was a strange state of mind being in love with Eren Jaeger. 

Silence rang. Jean opened his eyes. Everyone was staring. Even Eren, with his head tilted to the side as he considered Jean, pushing back the hair stuck to his forehead. Jean shivered. He knew Eren knew. Sasha knew. Ymir knew.  _ Fuck, _ even Ymir’s tiny blonde girlfriend knew. 

“You stopped singing, man.” Eren leaned forward on his set, chin propped in his palm. Jean scratched a hand through his overgrown undercut. 

“I did?” His nerves, this weird, tightening fear, came out in his voice— he sounded like he was about to cry. 

Eren’s brow furrowed. 

“I think it’s time for a break. I, for one, am exhausted. And parched as a motherfucker.” Eren stretched his arms out in front of him as he spoke, arching an eyebrow, mouth spreading into a grin that bordered on cocky. 

Ymir sighed. Jean didn’t blame her. They had a show tomorrow. They couldn’t really afford an extra break. But that other side of him— the pathetic, love sick one— warmed and sizzled for Eren was doing this for  _ him _ . 

Ymir and Sasha shrugged, but Ymir still looked frustrated.

“I’m going out for a smoke,” Ymir said, her hand already gripping Sasha’s wrist. Her eyes were focused on Jean, but he knew she was speaking to Eren when she said, “ _ Fix him _ .” 

And then the two girls were gone, the door slamming behind them. Jean still stood before the microphone. His grip on it desperate. 

Jean’s head was pounding— loving Eren came in waves, and it was drowning him. 

He must not have heard Eren get up, because the next thing Jean knew, those hands— big and strong and so capable of damage, damage Jean had seen them wreck up close— closed around his fists, loosening his hold on the microphone, twining their fingers together once Jean freed it. 

“C’mon, man. Don’t do this.”

_ Do what? _ Jean wanted to ask. He didn’t. He kept his eyes on the floor, vision blurring as he focused on the tip of Eren’s Docs. 

“Jean,  _ breathe _ .” 

His chest burned as he gasped, sucking in air. When had he stopped breathing? Eren’s scent overwhelmed him; Jean took stepped forward until he could drop his head onto Eren’s shoulder. Eren’s hands let go of his, coming to rest on the small of his back for a moment, burning through Jean’s shirt, before he wrapped his arms completely around Jean’s waist. 

“I thought I had this sorted out.” He choked on the words.

Eren chuckled.

“You can’t compartmentalize love, dude. Things go wrong sometimes, you can’t let it freak you out.” Eren’s fingers dug into skin between Jean’s ribs.

“If I don’t have you by me, I’ll—  _ God _ — I’ll die.” Jean brushed his nose along the side of Eren’s neck, lips coming to rest beneath his jaw as he spoke. 

“You’re the one who asked me for a break,” Eren reminded him. 

Jean snorted, lips twisting in a pout.  “I didn’t expect you to agree.” 

“Jean, I’m so fucking in love with you. There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you. And I may have been drunk, and on the cusp of an orgasm when I first said it— which is what led to you going all  _ Jean-y _ on it. But it’s true.” Eren’s voice was barely a whisper.

Jean shivered.  “Fuck you.” 

He met Eren’s eyes— too close together as they both went a bit crossed eyed. Their noses grazed, lips meeting  _ just so _ . 

“Tell me you love me back, you bottle blonde,” Eren said, their lips brushing with his every word. “So we can finish practice and then go fuck. I’ve missed your ass. And my pillow doesn’t smell like your cheap apple shampoo anymore. It’s fucked up.” 

“Eren Jaeger, I love you— even more than I hate you.” Jean nipped at Eren’s bottom lip as the other boy laughed and reached to grasp the back of Jean’s neck, pulling him in closer, kissing him now, for the first time in weeks. 

Clapping reverberated through the room— the acoustics making it more pronounced. When had the door opened? Jean let their lips linger for a second, turning his gaze behind Eren’s shoulder where Ymir and Sasha stood, hands clasped dramatically over their hearts.

“Finally, I thought my tits would sag to my hips before you two confessed to each other,” Ymir said around a mouthful of nutter butter cookies.

“Especially with you two fucking every other day. You guys have basically been dating for months already.” Sasha sounded genuinely happy for them. Jean’s eyes sharpened into a glare. 

Eren nipped at the skin of Jean’s neck before stepping back, hands falling from where they had been holding onto Jean. “Let’s go, blondie, we got a song to finish.” 

Jean knocked his shoulder into Eren’s as the boy walked off to his drum set, his usual sneer replaced with a wide grin that had Sasha fake swooning into Ymir’s arms. Eren simply winked as he settled down into his seat. 

Maybe being in love with Eren Jaeger wasn’t as absurd and tragic as Jean had made it out to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt filled on me and [keishn's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keishn) collab fanfic writing blog on tumblr, that you can find [here](https://coepisse.tumblr.com/). If you liked this, feel free to send us in your own prompt ideas! We're always accepting!
> 
> Beta'd by keishn.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome!


End file.
